Medicine
by Arxaith
Summary: “I’m…trying to invent a solution that will help Nobodies gain real feelings and emotions, instead of mere memories,” Vexen admitted with a sigh. He looked at the syringe, pinching the end of the needle. “Will you help or not?” MarVex...yes Please r&r :D


_**My friend SpoonyChan and I wrote this. She wrote Marluxia's point of view and I wrote Vexen's. Hope you guys like. Please review. It means a lot to hear from people.  
**_  


* * *

"What is it you wanted me for again, my Vexy?" The pink-haired "Assassin" floated into the room, hardly cringing at the dreary sight of blood on the metallic table at the center of the cramped room. The light above the table was yellowed and dim, wavering slightly with a soft, crackling noise. It sent a small chill down Marluxia's spine, but he was more than used to chills.

"I need someone to test my newest invention," Vexen said carefully lifting a test tube full of glowing, green liquid. He opened a drawer, withdrawing a syringe. The needle dipped into the sickly liquid, filling the clear tube up halfway. "Will you assist me in my research? You won't get hurt."

Marluxia was caught by fear as his eyes fell on the medium-sized needle. It wasn't too big, but it was a _needle_ nonetheless. He unconsciously backed away a couple inches, his non-existent heartbeat would be up in a trice as he asked, trying to maintain his composure, "What are you doing with that, Vexen?"

"It's only a small injection," he responded flicking the syringe. He placed the large test tube back in its holder and turned back toward Marluxia. "Think of it as nothing but…medicine." He forced a small smile, stepping closer to the other man.

"Vexen, shouldn't you know I'm not very fond of injections by now!?" the "other man" nearly stuttered as he dropped all efforts to uphold his self-possession. His back met the cold, steel wall and he sunk against it, blood pounding in his ears.

"I know Marluxia. But it's a small needle. You won't feel a thing." He smirked, seeing that the botanist had no where to go. "This is only for a small experiment. You're the one I want to test it. If it works…well, things will be a lot better for all of us." He held out the needle, still advancing toward Marluxia.

"But what's it for?" Marluxia asked, sinking deeper into the wall, eyes narrowing on the needle.

"I'm…trying to invent a solution that will help Nobodies gain real feelings and emotions, instead of mere memories," Vexen admitted with a sigh. He looked at the syringe, pinching the end of the needle. "Will you help or not?"

"I can't take it by mouth?" Marluxia asked with a pout, "Or byyy…hmhm, I think you know~" He smirked at Vexen impishly, regaining a steady heartbeat once he gained control of his usual sexual connotations.

Vexen's jade green eyes widened slightly. He knew Marluxia all too well and knew what THAT tone of voice meant. He shook his head slightly, pushing…disturbing thoughts out of his head. "It will get in your bloodstream faster by injection," he said quickly, choosing to ignore Marluxia's advance.

Marluxia, finally diminishing all fears of the needle, encircled the scientist's wrist and plucked the syringe from his fingers, whispering, "Wouldn't it be more appropriate if _I _were the one doing the injecting?"

"That would rather defeat the purpose of the experiment, wouldn't it?" Vexen said, gulping, trying to keep his voice calm. No way was he going to submit to him again. No way.

"Like I would really care about your trivial experiments, my Academic," Marluxia chuckled, twining his hand in the blonde's hair as he held the needle directly above Vexen's pulse in his neck.

Vexen bit his tongue, refusing to let a squeak of pain escape. He winced slightly, trying to pull away, not wanting the needle to pierce his skin. He didn't have a problem with needles as long as HE was the one holding it. Someone else was an entirely different story. "Let go of me," he finally managed to say.

"And why should I?" Marluxia chuckled, "Let my little sadist go so he could go around and start sticking random objects into me? You _know _he isn't allowed to do that…" He tightened his grip dangerously, nearly piercing he sallow skin.

"Okay! Okay…just don't inject me with that," Another sigh, this one more of a slight whimper of pain. "What do you want?" Vexen asked, cringing at the words, not really wanting to know.

Marluxia shifted his hand from the back of his head to his shoulder and pushed him down against the table, not caring about the caked plastered all over it. "You," he stated simply before dipping down to give Vexen's lips a quick peck.

Vexen looked up at him, shifting uncomfortably under the added weight. _Where the hell did my syringe go_, he thought pushing against the other man. He wouldn't do this again. He was sick of being so submissive, secretly loving everything Marluxia did to him. "Get off."

"No," Marluxia aired, grinding their hips slightly as he let his eyes wander the room, holding down Vexen's wrists. He spied the test tube filled with the glowing green liquid on the counter, remembering the syringe he carelessly dropped to the floor without thinking. _But that would do just the trick_, he thought to himself with a smirk. He summoned vines from under the tile, allowing them to tightly hold down on the scientist's wrists as he lifted his body weight and went over to take the vial from it's place, thinking allowed purposely to make Vexen squirm, "Hmmm…I wonder what he would do if I stuck _this _into his mouth instead?"

Vexen pulled at the restraints, wincing when their thorns pierced his skin. He eyed the large test tube, not really in favor to have it shoved down his throat. He knew he couldn't win…but it never hurt to try. He looked at Marluxia intently, shaking his head.

"Hmmmmm?" Marluxia hummed, bending over and twirling the corked test tube in his fingers. "What would happen, I wonder, if the whole contents of this just _shattered_ in your mouth? What would the results of your experiment be _then_?"

Jade eyes widened in horror. "Y-you wouldn't! That took months to develop! It could actually work!," Vexen stammered, ignoring the pain in his wrists as he pulled against the vines. "Put it down!"

"Honestly, Vexen, do you think I would listen to you?" he pushed the glass into Vexen's lips and scowled as he commanded, "Open up."

He kept his lips tightly shut, his jaw clenched. He wasn't going to let three months of hard work and research go to waste purely for Marluxia's sick, sexual fantasies. He glared at the pink-haired man, shaking his head again.

Marluxia's eyes converted to slips as he brought a hand up to hold at Vexen's nose, smirking triumphantly.

Vexen whimpered, his eyes watering. He could feel the cold glass against his lips, not wanting to feel it slide down his throat. His lungs were beginning to burn, begging for oxygen. _Bastard_, he thought taking in a quick breath.

Marluxia took the opportunity and slid the tube into his mouth slowly and carefully, worrying himself about it breaking. He snapped his fingers, ordering the vines, to quickly flip Vexen over, laying him on his stomach on the table. He laughed through his nose, straddling the scientist's hips as he began, "Do you think you'll be able to hold through a whole session of sex without having the ever so delicate glass break inside your throat?"

Vexen gagged slightly, the tube just reaching the back of his throat. He groaned, realizing if he spit it out, like he wanted desperately to do, it would fall to the floor and shatter. He squirmed under Marluxia, thorns digging deeper into his flesh.

"If I withdrew my vines, would you escape, Vexy?" Marluxia asked, sincerely curious. He didn't want to hurt him, as much as he liked the sight pain in his eyes.

Vexen paused for a minute, contemplating. What would be the point of trying? He knew there was no escape now. He shook his head slowly.

"Good," Marluxia nodded, letting the vines slither away, back into the earth, "Now hold still…"

Vexen's breath hitched in his throat. He bit down on the test tube lightly, the glass sliding a bit further down his throat. At least the throbbing pain in his wrists was starting to dull. He could get through this. He always did…somehow ending up enjoying himself.

Marluxia methodically pulled the scientist's pants down, furrowing his brow when the thought came to him about lubrication. He scampered off the table and stooped down to regain the syringe he dropped earlier, squirting a bit of a liquid into his ungloved hand and testing it with his fingers. That would work. He took back his place on the table and inserted two fingers.

Vexen moaned at the intrusion, resisting the urge to roll his hips against Marluxia's fingers. Without really thinking, he bit down on the tube harder, his tongue against the glass.

"How does that feel, Vexy?" Marluxia teased, stroking his insides with his two fingers, "Just don't bite too hard on the glass – it might break…~"

Vexen responded by rolling his hips, wanting the other man to move faster…harder. He rolled his tongue, the tube rolling in his mouth. He groaned, almost wishing it was something else. Almost.

"Judging by that response, I'd say you like the feeling," Marluxia cooed, adding a third finger smothered in the glowing green liquid, making small scissoring motions to stretch him open wider.

Vexen moaned, not even bother to stifle himself anymore. He knew he couldn't. His entire body was giving into Marluxia, wanting more and wanting it now.

"I'm guessing I can go in now?" Marluxia purred, knowing perfectly well the want Vexen had for him, but he waited for an answer nonetheless just to hear Vexen snarl at him.

Vexen's eyes narrowed. "Yes dammit!" he tried to say, but it was inaudible, the tube muffling his words. He wished he could remove the tube. His hands were free, he could, but Marluxia would just stick it back in his mouth…or somewhere else. He shuddered at that thought.

Marluxia's grin widened and he pushed himself in with a forceful thrust at an attempt to surprise the academic into clenching down harder on the vial.

Vexen screamed…or whatever you would call it since he couldn't _actually_ scream. His teeth bit the glass harder, groaning. Much to his horror, he felt a small crack began to develop in the tube with his tongue. His eyes widened as he felt the liquid drip slowly in his mouth, more cracks splintering from the large one. He didn't care what Marluxia did to him, he brought a hand to his mouth and spat the tube out, green splashing onto his hands. "Get off. I have to get this in another tube"

Marluxia scowled, summoning his vines rather violently, having them grasp Vexen's wrists again and shoving the cracking tube into his mouth. "When will you learn that this is more important than your miniscule little experiment, Vexen?"

_I worked so hard on this_, he thought, the liquid splashing down his throat. _I didn't even write everything down. How on earth will I be able to make it again? Months of research wasted_. He let his head drop to the table glumly, not even moving anymore.

"Awwww, cheer up Vexy," Marluxia cooed, bending over to caress under the scientist's chin softly, "Any moment now, the tonic will be taking it's effect. You'll be able to feel actual emotions. Shouldn't you be euphoric?"

Vexen moaned, arching his back, wanting Marluxia to go in further. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears…wait, pounding? He hadn't heard pounding since- pain. What was the unbearable pain in his ribs? Fuck, what was that potion doing to him? He groaned, Marluxia's name escaping his lips, the sound muffled, barely audible.

Regardless of his muffled voice, Marluxia heard the purr, smirking and rolling his hips into Vexen fluidly. "How do you feel, Vexy?"

Vexen let the tube fall to the floor, shattering. "My chest hurts," he muttered, "I feel so weird- Ah! H-hit that again!"

Marluxia chuckled, pulling back and attacking that spot. He let his fingers glide over the sides of Vexen's chest, caressing each thin rib line. He maneuvered his body so his face moved right next to Vexen's. He chuckled in his ear before biting it and saying, "Can I have some of the potion, Vexen?"

Vexen turned his head to the side looking at Marluxia. He had never noticed how blue his eyes were. He smiled slightly, kissing the pink-haired man, wishing his hands were free. He moaned and rolled his hips, white stars continuing to burst in his vision. "Mar- I c-can't…"

"I know, love…" Marluxia cooed, assuming his previous position, "I am too…I'll hold it in though…"

"D-don't. Please." Vexen gasped, his breath hitching in his throat. He arched his back, screaming Marluxia's name, his seed spilling out onto the table. He collapsed on the cold metal, smearing the sticky liquid, breathing heavily. He could still feel the other man thrusting into him. He rolled his hips weakly, his fists clenching.

"Hmhm…it's so much. Like always…" Marluxia's vocabulary was waning, his member throbbing and his stomach clenching as he bit his lip and came as well, crying out as he tried to pull himself out as he did so. "Vexen…I'm s-sorry…"

"Nn…so hot…" Vexen groaned, "D-don't be. I wanted you t-to." He carefully rolled over, wincing, so he could look up at him. "Marluxia…do you, feel any different?"

The pink-haired man collapsed forward, resting his head in the crook between Vexen's neck and his shoulder. "I feel…I dunno what to call it…dizzy…?"

"I barely remember what emotions feel like," Vexen whispered, wrapping an arm around Marluxia. "I feel dizzy as well…but I like it."

"I don't…" Marluxia breathed, "I feel sick…"

"You feel sick?" Vexen sat up looking at Marluxia concerned. "How sick? Do you need a healing tonic?…I should have known that solution was a failure."

"M-maybe it's different for each person…and really sick…" Marluxia growled feebly, "I hate feeling so weak…"

Vexen kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. There's bottles of tonic under the table. Get one. I would, but I can barely move…my chest feels so tight."

Marluxia could hardly hear Vexen as his mind grew fuzzy and passed out on top of Vexen, quivering violently.

"Marluxia?! Oh my god!" Vexen leaped up, ignoring the searing pain in his lower back and stomach. He grabbed a small bottle full of clear liquid and pulled the cork off. He climbed back on the table, straddling the pink-haired man. He forced his jaws open and poured the contents in his mouth. "Marluxia, please wake up." Vexen unzipped the other's cloak, laying his head on his bare chest. _What is this_, Vexen thought, _I feel so weird…sadness? I don't remember._

Marluxia started coughing violently, croaking after he was finished with his fit, "Vexy…"

"Yeah?" Vexen asked, his voice cracking. He looked up, biting his lower lip…almost like he was fighting back uncharacteristic tears.

"Stop crying…" Marluxia smirked, "It doesn't suit you."

"I can't help it. You're hurt." Vexen muttered, gently touching Marluxia's face, "And it's my fault."

"I don't like having a heart again…" Marluxia moaned, half there, "Having just you was enough…nn…" He felt a stab of pain at his chest, it clenching tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…what can I do? How can I help?" Vexen asked, looking into the other's eyes, the blue not as brilliant as before.

"I don't know Vexy…" Marluxia breathed, "I don't know…don't worry…" he found Vexen's hand and lightly grasped it, pulling it to his lips and kissing it.

Vexen squeezed his hand. "…will you be okay?"

Silence. Marluxia adverted his eyes. "I don't know."

"Marluxia…can I tell you something?" Vexen asked quietly, lacing their fingers, "…before it's too late?"

"I can't…" Marluxia stuttered, "Everything's…" he closed his eyes, his breathing ceased.

"Marluxia?" Vexen swallowed, a lump developing in his throat. Marluxia's hand slipped out of his, hanging off the side of the table. Tears were actually pooling in Vexen's jade eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the pink-haired man.


End file.
